1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device, program, method and system for data transmission.
2. Related Art
Data transmission devices such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), acquiring personal information from a directory server (LDAP server) and using destination information (FAX number, e-mail address, etc.) included in the acquired personal information for data transmission, are widely known today as described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-274486.
When a user of such a data transmission device hopes to use the destination information, the user first extracts a necessary item (item necessary for a search) from the directory structure of the directory server and inputs the extracted item as a search criterion. According to the search criterion, the data transmission device makes a search of the directory server and acquires a search result. The destination information is extracted from the search result and used for data transmission.
Meanwhile, the LDAP server generally stores detailed information (company name, department name, etc.) which has been linked with each piece of destination information. The user hoping to check the detailed information after the search for the destination information can make the data transmission device display the detailed information by performing a prescribed operation on the device. By viewing the detailed information, the user can check whether the destination is a proper destination or not.
However, there are cases where no detailed information is included in the search result acquired by the search of the directory server. While the data transmission device is capable of displaying the detailed information in response to the prescribed user operation when the detailed information is included in the search result, the display of the detailed information in response to the user operation is impossible when the detailed information is not included in the search result. In such a case where the detailed information is not displayed, the user can hardly judge whether the display of the detailed information is impossible due to an erroneous user operation or due to the search result not including the detailed information. Under the circumstances, a data transmission device allowing the user to easily recognizing whether the search result includes the detailed information or not has been hoped for.
Further, the user after viewing the detailed information has to close the detailed information screen and it is troublesome to the user to close the screen after every check on the detailed information especially when there are a lot of search results. Therefore, a data transmission device capable of saving the user time and trouble for the check on the detailed information has been awaited.